Seiya 1
by Koishii5
Summary: Mir hat die letzte Staffel net so gepasst, deshalb hab ich meine eigenen Episoden dazugeführt. Bitte lest es!
1. Default Chapter

Das ist meine erste Fanfic überhaupt, ich hab sie vor ewigen Zeiten mal geschrieben, als Sailor Moon noch auf RTL2 lief. Ich fand schon zu Anfang der Starlight-Staffel, dass Mamoru überhaupt nicht zu Bunny passt und fand das Pairing Seiya x Bunny wesentlich besser. Deshalb hab ich mir gedacht, ich bessere diese Staffel mit ein paar eigenen Folgen aus und baue darauf meine eigene Staffel auf.   
  
Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das alles und ihr schreibt mir ein paar liebe Reviews, damit ich weiß, ob ich meine nächsten Episoden auch posten soll. Bitte seid gnädig, es ist wirklich schon ewig her, dass ich das hier geschrieben habe.  
  
(Ach ja, falls Rechtschreibfehler vorkommen, tut's mir Leid, es ist Sonntagmorgen und ich bin zu faul, mir das jetzt noch mal durchzulesen...*gähn*ins Bett will*)  
  
Sit back and enjoy!^^  
  
~~*~~  
  
Erdachte Episode zwischen den Folgen 189 und 190 der Staffel Starlight:  
  
*...* = etwas benötigt besonders viel Bedeutung/ Aufmerksamkeit (normalerweise wird das in kursiv geschrieben)  
  
~~...~~ = Traum, Rückblick, etc.   
  
Bunny schläft.   
  
~~Sie träumt, wie sie versucht, einen Jungen zu retten und dabei selbst Myanko zum Opfer fällt. Als diese sie angreift, rennt Seiya auf sie zu und wirft sich zwischen die beiden! „Sailor Moon! Pass auf!!"  
  
Bunny dreht sich entsetzt um und schreit auf: „Seiya! Ahh!" Er fällt bewusstlos in ihre Arme. „Sag doch was! Seiya, was ist mit dir?!"   
  
Die Sailors kommen ihnen zu Hilfe, weil Myanko verschwunden ist, da kommen Sailor Star Maker und Sailor Star Healer.  
  
„Finger weg!", giftet Healer Bunny an, die sie nur verwirrt anschaut.  
  
„Bist du taub?! Ich sagte, du sollst ihn nicht anfassen!", keift Healer, ihre Stimme trieft vor Zorn.  
  
Maker fährt sie ernst und doch wütend an: „Es ist allein deine Schuld, dass er verletzt wurde! Es ist deine Aufgabe, diese Welt zu beschützen, okay, aber halte uns in Zukunft aus dieser Sache raus, klar?!"  
  
Healer pflichtet ihr bei: „Du stehst uns nämlich nur im Weg und bringst uns nichts als Unglück, Sailor Moon!"  
  
Mars fährt auf. „Wie könnt ihr so etwas nur sagen?!"  
  
„Lasst uns in Zukunft in Ruhe!", befiehlt ihnen Healer, während Maker Seiya auf den Arm nimmt und sie sich zum Gehen wenden.  
  
„Ihr alle!", fügt Maker noch hinzu, als sie schon einige Schritte entfernt sind.  
  
Bunny sitzt verzweifelt auf dem Boden, Tränen stehen ihr in den Augen und verwirrt ruft sie ihnen hinterher: „Aber warum denn?! Was ist los?! Warum können wir keine Freunde mehr sein?!"~~  
  
Schweißgebadet wacht Bunny auf und sieht sich im Zimmer um. Alles ist ruhig, nur die Vögel zwitschern, denn der Tag hat schon begonnen.  
  
Am Nachmittag kommt Rei zu Besuch, denn die anderen haben ihr erzählt, dass Bunny heute nicht in der Schule war.  
  
„Bunny, was ist los?!", will sie besorgt wissen.  
  
Bunny blockt jedoch ab und schüttelt den Kopf. „Es ist nichts! Wirklich, Rei! Alles in Ordnung!"  
  
„Du warst heute nicht in der Schule!", fährt Rei fort.  
  
„Nein, war ich nicht", meint Bunny gedankenverloren.  
  
Rei steht energisch auf und schlägt die Hände auf den Tisch. „Bunny! Ich weiß genau, an wen du jetzt denkst!"  
  
Verwirrt schaut Bunny sie an. „Rei? Ich...ich meine...warum...? Warum können wir nicht mit ihnen befreundet sein? Warum geht das nicht?!"  
  
Bunny steigen wieder Tränen in die Augen.  
  
„Bunny!...Warte, nachdem das mit der Radiosendung nicht geklappt hat..." Rei sucht etwas in ihrer Handtasche. „Hier! Das ist eine Karte mit der Adresse, wo er wohnt! Geh heute oder morgen zu ihm hin und rede mit ihm! Okay?", schlägt sie ihrer Freundin vor.  
  
Bunny nimmt die Karte entgegen und nickt lächelnd. „Danke, Rei!"  
  
„Keine Ursache! Und lass den Kopf nicht hängen!"  
  
Am nächsten Tag nach der Schule läuft Bunny schnell nach Hause und zieht sich um. Sie isst zu Mittag, dann geht sie in die Stadt und kauft ein kleines Geschenk: Süße Bonbons!  
  
Sie bummelt noch ein wenig durch die Stadt, sie hat Angst, doch schließlich entschließt sie sich doch, die Adresse aufzusuchen, die ihr Rei am Vortag gab.  
  
Sie klingelt einmal, zweimal.  
  
Dann öffnet jemand die Tür.   
  
Es ist Taiki!  
  
„Was willst du?", fragt er abweisend.  
  
„Ähhh...,ich wollte mit Seiya sprechen, wenn es ihm einigermaßen gut geht!", antwortet Bunny eingeschüchtert.  
  
„Er ist nicht da und außerdem ...haben wir dir doch klargemacht, dass du ihn nicht mehr treffen sollst!"  
  
„Ähhh...ja, hatte ich wohl vergessen... Na ja, also, dann...Auf Wiedersehen..."  
  
Taiki knallt die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu und traurig geht sie um die nächste Ecke.  
  
Aber sie geht nicht weiter, sondern wartet noch eine Weile. Aus irgendeinem Grund, hat sie das Gefühl, dass es besser ist, wenn sie noch ein bisschen abwartet. Und dann, wie sie vermutet hat, verlassen Taiki und Yaten wenige Minuten später die Wohnung.  
  
Schnell läuft sie zur Tür und klingelt nochmals.  
  
Es dauert lange, bis die Tür sich einen Spalt breit öffnet und sie in die blauen Augen von Seiya sieht.  
  
„Hallo! Was machst du denn hier?", fragt er sichtlich überrascht, aber mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht und mich...mich bedanken!", flüstert sie dieses Mal, weil sie rasendes Herzklopfen hat.  
  
Jetzt lächelt er wirklich. „Komm doch rein...Taiki und Yaten sind gerade gegangen!"  
  
Nun lächelt sie auch wieder und folgt ihm ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Er lässt sich erschöpft aufs Sofa fallen und bietet ihr an, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.  
  
Bevor sie das Angebot jedoch annimmt, holt sie aus ihrer Tasche das kleine Schächtelchen mit den Bonbons und reicht es ihm. „Hier, das ist für dich! Tut es noch sehr weh?"  
  
Er nimmt das Geschenk entgegen, bedankt sich und meint: „Jetzt, da du da bist, nicht mehr so arg."  
  
Sie lächelt und setzt sich neben ihn aufs Sofa.  
  
„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast! *smack*"  
  
Schnell drückt sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, was sie selbst und auch ihn etwas verwundert.  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung! Dein Mamoru hätte das bestimmt auch getan!", meint er nur und starrt das Bild an der gegenüberliegenden Wand an.  
  
Bunny Augen werden traurig. „Ja,...Mamoru..."  
  
Seiya merkt es, greift nach ihrer Hand und streichelt sie. „Es tut mir Leid, Schätzchen. Ich wollte nicht... Bunny..."  
  
Bunny schaut auf.   
  
Seine Augen sehen sie sehnsüchtig und auch unsicher an.  
  
Die Versuchung ist groß, ihm einfach in die Arme zu fallen und ihn noch einmal zu küssen!  
  
Aber jetzt widersteht sie der Versuchung, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren...So, wie im Freizeitpark!  
  
~~Seiya hatte sie in den neuen Freizeitpark eingeladen. Dieses Angebot hatte sie gerne angenommen. Sie dachte sich nichts dabei, wollte sich einfach ein bisschen amüsieren und die Traurigkeit in ihrem Herzen für ein paar Stunden vergessen.   
  
Mamoru war auch oft mit ihr und Chibi- Usa in Freizeitparks gegangen...  
  
Kaum waren sie eingetreten, stellte Seiya ihr schon wieder Fragen über Mamoru, der ja in Amerika war.  
  
Das war noch, bevor sie erfahren hatte, dass er eine Sailor- Kriegerin ist.  
  
In diesem Freizeitpark hatte Seiya sie das erste Mal geküsst!!! Und Haruka hatte sie noch vor ihm gewarnt!  
  
Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es schon zu spät!   
  
Sie wollten gerade zur Achterbahn gehen, da zog er sie plötzlich an der Hand etwas abseits unter einen Baum, umfasste sie sanft und flüsterte: „Schätzchen, ich liebe dich!"   
  
Dann küsste er sie lange und zärtlich.   
  
Zuerst widerstrebte es ihr, der Schock, die Gedanken an Mamoru, daran, was er wohl sagen würde, daran, dass ein anderer sie küsste – und sie es gut fand! Wo sie ihm doch versprochen hatte, dass sie nur ihn lieben würde!!   
  
Trotzdem siegte schließlich das Verlangen nach Seiya, nach dieser Umarmung, nach der Zärtlichkeit und der Liebe, die sie nun schon so lange entbehren musste und sie schloss die Augen und ließ diese Wärme durch ihren Körper fließen.  
  
Da ertönte plötzlich ein Schrei und sie lösten sich ruckartig voneinander.  
  
„Bleib du hier! Ich sehe nach, was los ist!", rief er ihr zu, als er schon weit entfernt war.  
  
Verwirrt blieb sie zurück, fuhr sich über die Lippen, konnte nicht einordnen, was gerade geschehen war, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie sich verwandeln musste.  
  
Nachdem sie den Kampf gewonnen hatte, kehrte Bunny schnell zurück unter den Baum und wartete auf Seiya.  
  
Noch immer ziemlich durcheinander, überlegte sie sich, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.  
  
Doch er kam erst gar nicht mehr zurück.   
  
Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen und suchte ihn.  
  
Als es dunkel wurde, gab sie es auf und verließ den Freizeitpark. Vor den Toren traf sie auf Taiki und Yaten.  
  
„Habt ihr Seiya gesehen?", wollte sie von den beiden wissen, immer noch sehr besorgt und verwirrt.   
  
Die schüttelten jedoch den Kopf, grinsten und plötzlich hielt ihr jemand von hinten die Augen zu  
  
„Seiya!", rief sie erleichtert auf und strahlte.  
  
Schnell drehte sie sich um und lächelte ihn an.   
  
„Mann! Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!", fuhr sie ihn an.  
  
„Entschuldige, Schätzchen", meinte er in seiner unbekümmerten Art und seine Augen funkelten.  
  
Dann nahm er sie bei der Hand und rannte mit ihr zum nächsten Spielplatz, auf dem sie sich beide auf jeweils eine Schaukel setzten.  
  
Verträumt sah Bunny in den Sternenhimmel.  
  
Jetzt war alles wieder in Ordnung. Er war bei ihr und es ging ihm gut. Sie brauchte sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen.  
  
Und doch... war da noch Mamoru... was hatte sie bloß getan?!  
  
„Was wirst du jetzt deinem Freund sagen, Schätzchen, schließlich hat er jetzt einen Konkurrenten!", grinste Seiya.  
  
Bunny war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.   
  
Was würde sie ihm sagen, wenn er wieder da war?  
  
Was sollte das mit dem Kuss überhaupt, warum hatte sie sich darauf eingelassen?  
  
Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst und war zugleich wahnsinnig enttäuscht von sich. „Nun werd mal nicht überheblich! Er ist mein Verlobter...", erwiderte sie unfreundlich und fügte etwas leiser, sanfter, hinzu: „Er wird es schon nicht erfahren, Seiya!"  
  
Er stutzte. „Du bist mit ihm verlobt?! Das hast du mir aber nicht erzählt! Du hast also nur mit mir gespielt, was?!"  
  
Er war sichtlich getroffen. Seine blauen Augen blickten sie unverwandt an und er kämpfte angestrengt um seine Fassung. Die Enttäuschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Bunny sah ihn ernst und traurig an. „Nein, Seiya, das habe ich nicht. Du hast mich geküsst und ich habe es zugelassen! Ich weiß, es war falsch von mir, aber es ist nun mal passiert! Ich vermisse meinen Mamoru, verstehst du?! Ich meine, selbst wenn ich mich in dich verliebt hätte, wäre es mir bestimmt nicht leicht gefallen, weil Mamoru und mir eine gemeinsame Zukunft bevorsteht, weil wir mal zusammen über Crystall To-"  
  
Schnell hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sie merkte, dass sie sich fast verraten hätte.  
  
Seiya sah sie verwirrt, verletzt und unsicher an. „Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
„Dass es mir bestimmt nicht leichtgefallen ist, mich von ihm zu verabschieden und dann dich zu küssen, wo ich ihm doch versprochen habe, dass ich nur ihn lieben werde...Aber nun ist es halt doch passiert, dass ich mich über die Einsamkeit hinweg ein wenig verknallt hab..."  
  
Er horchte auf und lächelte sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Aha...."  
  
Sie lächelte verlegen zurück. „Aha..."~~  
  
„Du siehst so verträumt aus, denkst du an deinen Mamoru?", holt Seiya sie wieder in die Gegenwart.   
  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke an den Freizeitpark...Das war einer der schönsten Tage in meinem Leben..." Und einer ihrer chaotischsten. Ab da wurde alles nur noch schlimmer...  
  
Er versucht, vom Thema abzulenken: „Wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen? Taiki und Yaten verbieten uns, dass wir uns treffen."  
  
„Ja, ich weiß! Haruka ermahnt mich auch schon die ganze Zeit! *schluchz*...Ich frage mich, was ich getan habe, dass wir keine Freunde mehr sein können! *heul*"  
  
Seiya streichelt ihr über die Wange, wischt ihr die Träne weg, doch es hilft nichts, sie weint einfach weiter, die Tränen der Verzweiflung brechen aus ihr heraus, wie der Regen bei einem Wolkenbruch.  
  
„Nicht mehr weinen, Schätzchen! Zu viele Tränen sind schon geflossen! Und nur Freunde können wir beide sowieso nicht mehr sein, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Aber ich lasse mir nicht verbieten, mich mit dir zu treffen. Dazu hat niemand ein Recht! Bunny...Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin."  
  
„Seiya!" Weinend wirft sie sich in seine Arme, er verzieht das Gesicht, weil seine Wunde unter dem Stoß schmerzt, schließt aber sofort die Arme um sie und drückt sie an sich.  
  
Während Bunny weint, hören die beiden nicht, wie Taiki und Yaten nach Hause kommen und an der Wohnzimmertür lauschen.  
  
„Geht's wieder?", fragt Seiya sie nach einer Weile.  
  
Sie schnieft und wischt sich die letzten Tränen mit einem Taschentuch weg. „Ja, `tschuldigung!"  
  
„Macht doch nichts!...Ähm..., wegen dem Kuss im Freizeitpark,...da wollt ich mich noch entschuldigen-"  
  
Bevor er weiter sprechen kann, hält sie ihm die Fingerspitzen an seine Lippen. „Das macht nichts. Ich sagte doch, er wird es nicht erfahren! Und ich kann es nicht mehr ändern."  
  
„Bunny..."  
  
Er zieht sie sanft zu sich heran und ihre Gesichter nähern sich einander.   
  
Seine tiefblauen Augen sprühen vor Verlangen, vor Sehnsucht, vor Schmerz.   
  
Sie versinkt in seinen Augen, die ihr weiche Knie machen; ertrinkt in seinem Duft, der sie zärtlich einhüllt; spürt seine starken Arme, in denen sie sich so geborgen fühlt.  
  
Vorsichtig, zärtlich, berühren sich ihre Lippen- da geht die Tür auf und Yaten und Taiki stürzen herein!  
  
Erschrocken fahren Bunny und Seiya auseinander!  
  
„So, du hast ihn also schon mal geküsst?!", fährt Yaten Bunny an, die verstört von einem zum andern schaut und nicht weiß, was das alles soll.  
  
Was hat sie nun schon wieder falsch gemacht?  
  
Seiya springt auf. „Yaten! Taiki! -Sie hat mich nicht geküsst!"  
  
„So? Das sah gerade aber ganz anders aus!", meint Taiki und funkelt seinen Freund böse an.  
  
„*Ich* habe *sie* geküsst!"  
  
Yaten und Taiki schauen ihn groß an, schütteln ungläubig den Kopf und beschließen, dass Bunny an allem Schuld hat.   
  
„Wir haben dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht mehr in seine Nähe kommen!"  
  
„Ich weiß, aber...", versucht sich Bunny zu rechtfertigen, was ihr bei den erhitzten Gemütern der drei Jungs und ihren aufkeimenden Selbstzweifeln jedoch nicht gelingt.  
  
„Hast du denn gar keinen Verstand?!"  
  
Seiya geht energisch dazwischen: „Na, hört mal! Wie redet ihr denn mit ihr! Das ist jetzt echt nicht nötig!"  
  
„Seiya, hör auf! Du weißt ja gar nicht-", geht Taiki nun auf ihn los.  
  
Doch Bunny stellt sich zwischen die beiden. „Nein, hört auf! Es ist doch alles meine Schuld!...Ich wollte nicht auf euch hören, weil ich dachte, es würde alles wieder gut werden...da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht..." Die Selbstvorwürfe haben gewonnen, Bunny hat das Gefühl, vor einem tiefen schwarzen Abgrund zu stehen und sieht als einzigen Ausweg ihrer Verzweiflung, dort hineinzuspringen.  
  
„Ja, hast du und zwar ganz gewaltig!", schreit Taiki sie an.  
  
„Ich wollte euch doch nur als Freunde und nicht als Gegner!", erwidert Bunny verzweifelt und geht langsam auf den Abgrund zu.  
  
„Du weißt ja gar nicht, von was du redest!", fährt Yaten sie an, „Geh! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was wir alles durchgemacht haben!! Geh endlich, verschwinde und lass dich nie wieder hier blicken!!"  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Hast du nicht gehört, was wir gesagt haben?!", meldet sich Taiki nun wieder zu Wort.  
  
Nun ist auch Bunnys letzter Hoffnungsfunke erloschen, sie geht zur Tür und öffnet sie. Sie dreht sich noch mal um und flüstert: „Es tut mir Leid! Ich wusste nicht, dass ich eine so große Last für bin..."  
  
Dann verschwindet sie durch die Tür, die Haustür fällt leise ins Schloss.  
  
„Bunny!" Seiya schaut seine Freunde böse an, lässt sich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen, in diesem Zustand kann er ihr unmöglich hinterher.  
  
„Warum habt ihr das getan?!", will er resigniert wissen.  
  
„Vergiss sie! Sie behindert uns nur!"  
  
„Wie könnt ihr nur so grausam sein! Ihr seid keinen Deut besser, als unsere Feinde!" Seine Stimme klingt hart und er spuckt die Worte förmlich aus.  
  
„Seiya!" Seine Freunde sind ernsthaft verstört.  
  
„Ist doch wahr! Sie versucht doch nur, ihre Welt zu beschützen und zwar mit ihren Freunden und ihrer Liebe und nicht mit Gewalt! Warum können wir nicht auch dazugehören?!"  
  
„Sie hat doch schon genug solcher Freunde, dafür braucht sie uns nicht!", meint Yaten sauer.  
  
„Außerdem benutzt sie dich nur! Schließlich hat sie einen Verlobten, Seiya!", fügt Taiki hinzu.  
  
„Und? Sind das eure einzigen Argumente?! Ihr versteht doch überhaupt gar nichts! Ihr denkt doch nur an euch und an eure Vorteile!" Seiya springt erneut auf.  
  
„Seiya! Du bist derjenige, der nichts versteht!"  
  
„Unser Planet ist bereits zerstört, nicht wahr?! So viele sind schon vernichtet. Da muss doch nicht auch noch dieser hier dem Feind überlassen werden, oder?!"  
  
„Seiya!"  
  
„Nein, hört auf! Ich werde mich nicht auf eure Seite stellen! Ich will ihnen helfen, diese Welt zu beschützen! Und was meine Gefühle Bunny gegenüber angeht, das ist ganz allein meine Sache!"  
  
Er stützt sich am Sofa ab und geht zur Tür. Yaten stellt sich ihm in den Weg. „Seiya, du weißt nicht, was du da redest!"  
  
„Hör auf! Wenn ihr ihnen nicht helfen wollt, bitte! Aber lasst mich meine Wege gehen!"  
  
Damit schiebt er Yaten zur Seite und läuft Bunny hinterher.  
  
*Fortsetzung folgt...* 


	2. Chapter 2

Hallöle! 

Auf Wunsch von Jannilein (Grüße) werd ich nun – nach bissl mehr als zwei Jahren – doch noch den Rest meiner Seiya-Geschichte posten… Vielleicht liest das hier ja noch jemand anders und möchte mir mitteilen, wie er's fand?

Sit back and enjoy!

Erdachte Episode zwischen den Folgen 198 und 190 zu der Staffel: Starlight

Was bisher geschah: Bunny war zu Seiya gegangen, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Als sie sich küssen wollen kommen Yaten und Taiki ins Wohnzimmer und ermahnen Bunny, nicht noch einmal in Seiyas Nähe zu kommen, welcher sie verteidigt, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Bunny läuft daraufhin weinend nach Hause, während Seiya seine Freunde zur Rede stellt und sie sich heftig streiten. Schließlich meint Seiya, dass er sich auf keinen Fall seinen Freunden anschließen wird und läuft Bunny hinterher.

Nun ist Bunny zu Hause und sitzt auf dem Bett von Chibi- Usa, sie weint.

„Mamoru, Chibi- Usa! Warum seid ihr nicht bei mir, wenn ich euch brauche! Schluchz..."

Es klingelt an der Tür, Frau Tsukino öffnet die Tür.

Die vier Sailors Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako stehen vor der Tür und wollen wissen, ob Bunny zu Hause ist.

„Aber ja doch! Sie ist oben auf dem Dachboden. Chibi- Chibi kann euch zeigen, wo es lang geht", erklärt ihnen Bunnys Mutter.

Die Freunde bedanken sich und folgen Chibi- Chibi die Treppe hinauf. Dort treffen sie auf die traurige Bunny, die sich eigentlich etwas zum Frust-weg-essen holen wollte und nun schluchzend Ami um den Hals fällt.

„Aber was ist denn los, Bunny?", will Makoto wissen.

„Warum weinst du denn?", fragt auch Minako.

Rei legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und fragt: „Hat es nicht geklappt heute Nachmittag? Konntest du nicht mit ihm reden?"

Bunny schnieft und führt die anderen in ihr Zimmer. Sie setzt sich auf ihr Bett und fängt wieder an zu weinen.

„Ich war bei ihm und die anderen zwei waren nicht da und ich konnte ungestört mit ihm reden...", fängt sie nun an und erzählt, was an diesem Tag vorgefallen war. Bestimmte Stellen, wie die Gedanken an den Kuss im Freizeitpark und den Kuss auf dem Sofa lässt sie weg. Als sie zu Ende erzählt hat, schauen die anderen sie betroffen an.

Makoto ballt die Hände. „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass die zwei so gemein sein können!"

„Das hätte ich auch nicht gedacht.", pflichtet Ami ihr bei, „Ich dachte, wir könnten weiterhin Freunde bleiben..."

„Das könnt ihr aber leider nicht!", sagt da plötzlich eine Stimme aus Richtung Tür.

Alle schauen auf und sehen Michiru und Haruka, die durch Zufall hier vorbeigekommen waren.

Bunny sieht sie an und weint wieder los.

„Bunny, hör auf zu weinen!", sagt Haruka streng und setzt sich neben sie, sodass Bunny ihren Kopf an deren Schulter anlehnen kann, „Es bringt nichts! Wir können mit ihnen nun mal keine Freundschaft schließen, das geht nun mal nicht!"

Es klingelt. Chibi- Chibi läuft zur Tür und öffnet.

„Versteh doch.", versucht Michiru zu erklären, „Sie kommen aus einem anderen Sonnensystem! Sie sind Eindringlinge!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!", unterbricht sie eine bestürzte Stimme, die allen bekannt ist.

Es ist Seiya! Er sieht erschöpft und traurig aus.

„Das stimmt nicht!", wiederholt er nun, „Wir sind kein Eindringlinge! Wir suchen nur unsere Prinzessin, um auf unseren Planeten zurückkehren zu können!"

„Du lügst doch schon, wenn du den Mund aufmachst!", fährt Haruka ihn an. „Und überhaupt: Was willst du eigentlich hier!"

„Hast du nicht schon genug Unheil angerichtet!", fragt Michiru scharf, „Lass Bunny in Ruhe!"

„Nein! Hört auf! Ich will das nicht! Hört auf, euch zu streiten!", schluchzt Bunny plötzlich. Sie sitzt flehend auf den Knien auf ihrem Bett und erneut bahnen sich Tränen einen Weg über ihre Wangen.

Alle schauen sie verwirrt an.

Haruka ergreift wieder das Wort: „Aber verstehst du denn nicht-"

„Schätzchen! Nicht weinen! Alles wird wieder gut", geht Seiya dazwischen. Er versucht, sich einen Weg zu ihr zu bahnen, doch Michiru stellt sich ihm in den Weg. „Was machst du da! Komm nicht in ihre Nähe!"

Makoto sagt nun auch etwas: „Sagt, können wir das nicht bei einer Tasse Tee klären?"

Und während sie alle verdutzt anstarren, schubst Minako Seiya zu Bunny ans Bett. „Jetzt geh schon! Los! Sie braucht dich doch!"

Seiya setzt sich zu Bunny aufs Bett, sie sieht ihn traurig an.

Er will sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten, doch Haruka geht sogleich auf ihn los: „Nein! Verschwinde! Fass sie nicht an!"

Rei geht dazwischen und schiebt Haruka beiseite. „Jetzt beruhig dich doch mal! Es wird schon nichts passieren! Sie sind auch Sailor- Krieger und kämpfen für das Gute! Sie sind keine Eindringlinge!"

Haruka begibt sich zu Michiru und schaut Seiya skeptisch an, wie er Bunny zärtlich in seine Arme nimmt und ihr beruhigend übers Haar streicht.

„Schätzchen! Nicht mehr weinen! Wir schaffen das schon! Alles wird wieder gut, das verspreche ich dir!", versucht Seiya es erneut.

Bunny klammert sich schluchzend an ihn und schaut auf, ihre Augen sind gerötet. „Seiya?"

„Ja, Schätzchen?"

„Warum, Seiya? Warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber bitte, verzeih ihnen! Sie wollen nur das Beste für dich und euren Planeten und vergessen darüber hinweg, was genauso wichtig ist! Ich hab dir die Geschichte erzählt, was wir durchlebt und unter was wir gelitten haben, nicht wahr?"

Bunny nickt. „Seiya!"

Sie fällt ihm erneut in die Arme und er legt seinen Kopf auf ihren Scheitel.

„Seiya, ich verstehe euch sehr gut! Es ist nicht schön, wenn man niemanden hat, mit dem man reden und mit dem man für Gerechtigkeit kämpfen kann."

„Oh, Bunny!"

„Seiya, gerade deshalb möchte ich doch, dass wir Freunde bleiben und gemeinsam gegen Galaxia kämpfen und sie besiegen! Aber das geht nur, wenn wir auch wirklich zusammenhalten!"

„Du redest dummes Zeug!", sagt Taiki da, der zusammen mit Yaten auf einmal im Zimmer auftaucht.

„Ihr habt nicht dasselbe Ziel wie wir! Wir gehen verschiedene Wege, die nicht zusammenpassen!", erklärt Yaten.

Rei stöhnt auf. „Das wird ja ein richtiger Massenauflauf hier! Könnten wir denn dann wenigstens mal auf einen Punkt kommen!"

„Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?", meldet sich Bunny wieder, „Ich will doch nur, dass wir zusammenhalten und gemeinsam gegen die Feinde kämpfen!"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Bunny!", fährt Michiru sie an.

„Sie sind in unser Sonnensystem eingedrungen und wollen die Welt erobern!", versucht Haruka Bunny klarzumachen, die sich jetzt aber heftig wehrt: „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr, Haruka!" Bunny spricht sehr energisch, fast wütend und sieht Haruka und Michiru dabei zornig in die Augen, sodass die zwei sie perplex anstarren. „Sie sind hierher gekommen, weil ihr Planet Kinmoku von Galaxia vernichtet wurde! Und hier auf der Erde singen sie, um ihre Prinzessin Kakyuu zu finden, mit deren Hilfe sie ihren Planeten wieder neu aufbauen können! Sie haben genau so ein System, wie wir in unserem Sonnensystem, auf dem Mond!"

„Du bist also schon auf ihn hereingefallen!", stellt Michiru deprimiert fest.

„Hat er dich schon so sehr um den Finger gewickelt!", schreit Haruka sie an.

Yaten grinst und meint frech: „Mit seinen Küssen bestimmt, nicht wahr!"

Haruka und Michiru, Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako schauen ihn entsetzt und verwirrt an. Seiya und Bunny starren ihn mit geschockten Blicken an.

„Was hast du da gesagt!", fährt Haruka Yaten an und packt ihn wütend am Kragen.

Dieser zuckt mit den Achseln und meint entschuldigend: „Dass Seiya und eure „Bunny" sich schon mal geküsst haben! Wusstet ihr das nicht!"

Rei lacht laut auf. „Das glaubst du ja wohl nicht im Ernst, oder! Jeder hier weiß doch, dass sie ihren Verlobten Mamoru über alles liebt und ihn niemals betrügen würde, geschweige denn ihn verlassen, oder Bunny?"

Bunny schaut Seiya hilflos an, sie sagt nichts. Auch Seiya ist stumm wie ein Fisch.

Zweifelnd sieht Rei ihre Freundin an. „Bunny? Du hast ihn doch nicht wirklich...?"

Bunny blickt auf ihre Bettdecke.

„Ja,...also...ähm...was soll ich sagen...?", verlegen lachend kratzt sie sich am Kopf und schaut die anderen an.

Ihr Lachen hört abrupt auf, als ihr Blick den von Haruka und Michiru streift.

„Du hast ihn wirklich geküsst! Bist du denn wahnsinnig!", fährt Haruka sie an.

„Bunny! Du hast deinen geliebten Mamoru betrogen! Ist das die feine Art unserer Prinzessin, die wir zu beschützen haben!", empört sich nun auch Michiru.

„Es tut mir Leid! Es war ein Ausrutscher! Ich vermisse meinen Mamoru und bei Seiya habe ich mich wieder richtig geborgen gefühlt! Es kann sein, dass ich mich dabei ein bißchen in ihn verknallt habe! Aber wenn Mamoru das erfährt, ist es sowieso egal, weil..."

„Schätzchen, das hat sich vorhin noch ganz anders angehört. Er wird es doch nicht erfahren!", will Seiya ihr Mut machen.

„Das funktioniert nicht, Seiya! Haruka wird vor ihm bestimmt nichts verschweigen und-"

„Das ist richtig! Ich werde dem Prinzen alles erzählen!"

„Das reicht jetzt!", schreitet Taiki ein.

„Komm Seiya, das geht uns ja jetzt wirklich nichts mehr an!", meint Yaten.

„Ich bin kein Hund! Ich gehe, wann ich will!"

„Das wird dann ja wohl jetzt sein.", erwidert Haruka, „Wir wollen dich hier nicht haben und deine Leute wollen nicht hier sein, also verschwinde!"

Minako steht auf und schaut sich in der Runde um. „So, das reicht jetzt! Jetzt lasst die beiden mal reden, dann werden wir vieles klarer sehen!"

Auffordernd sieht sie Seiya an.

Dieser nutzt die unbehagliche Stille und erklärt nun: „Bunny hat mich ja gar nicht geküsst! Ich habe sie geküsst! Weil...Bemerkt ihr denn nicht ihre faszinierende Ausstrahlung? Man muss Bunny doch einfach lieben und in ihrer Nähe sein! Ohne sie wäre das Leben doch total langweilig, man würde den Sinn seines Lebens gar nicht erkennen! Und, Taiki und Yaten, Michiru und Haruka, habt ihr denn noch nie gemerkt, wie sie sich für euch und ihre Freunde einsetzt? Sie würde sich doch praktisch ohne zu überlegen für euch opfern! Oder liege ich da etwa falsch? Ihr liebt sie doch auch so sehr, dass ihr alles für sie tun wollt, damit ihr nichts zustößt, oder?"

Haruka und Michiru blicken verstört zu Boden.

Yaten und Taiki halten Seiyas Blick jedoch stand.

„Ich verstehe euch nur zu gut, warum ihr mit diesem Mädchen zusammen seid. Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, ich hätte mich von ihr fernhalten sollen, …aber gegen die Liebe kann man bekanntlich nichts machen, nicht wahr...? uuuh..."

Geschwächt von seiner langen und aufbrausenden Rede, sackt Seiya bewusstlos in Bunnys Armen zusammen.

„Seiya!"

„Seiya!", rufen auch Taiki und Yaten.

„Wir gehen dann mal…", flüstern Haruka und Michiru und verdrücken sich.

Taiki und Yaten kommen an Bunnys Bett und wollen Seiya mitnehmen, doch der murmelt irgendetwas von „Oh...Bunny...es tut...mir Leid...wollte...das nicht…ich..."

„Seiya!"

Bunny stehen wie so oft an diesem Tränen in den Augen, sie umklammert fest seine Schultern.

„Seiya, es tut mir so Leid!" Zu den anderen sagt sie: „Ich werde es Mamoru selbst sagen! Dann brauche ich nicht in falscher Hoffnung schweben und auch für ihn ist es fairer…!"

Taiki und Yaten gehen zur Tür. „Wir lassen ihn hier! Schickt ihn aber nach Hause, wenn er aufwacht!"

Bunnys Freundinnen bleiben noch eine Weile und diskutieren mit Bunny über die jetzige verfahrene Situation, geben aber auch zu, dass sie sie auch gut verstehen können...

Als die vier gegangen sind, deckt Bunny Seiya zu und legt sich neben ihn aufs Bett, es ist schon spät. Doch einschlafen kann sie nicht. Sie muss immer wieder an Mamoru denken und an den, der neben ihr liegt...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Chapter 3

Abänderung der Episode 2oo 

Was bisher geschah: Sailor Moon konnte die Welt zusammen mit den Sailor Star Lights retten. Nach dem Tod Galaxias erschienen auch wieder die Sailor- Krieger, Prinzessin Kakyuu und natürlich Mamoru, auch Chibi- Chibi erschien wieder.

Da die Star Lights ihre Prinzessin wiederhaben und die Menschen auf der Erde nun wieder in Frieden leben können, kommt es zum großen Abschied zwischen den Star Lights und den anderen Sailors.  
Davor jedoch muss Bunny ihrem geliebten Mamoru noch etwas beichten und so trifft sie ihn am Nachmittag im Park.  
„So, und was wolltest du mir jetzt sagen?", fragt er neugierig.  
Bunny druckst herum: „Ja, sieh mal, Mamoru...Als du gingst, da versprach ich dir, dass ich nur dich lieben werde und-"  
„Ja? Das hast du nicht eingehalten, nicht wahr?", fragt er sanft, „Du hast dich in den schwarzhaarigen verguckt, stimmt's?" Bunny sieht ihn geschockt an. „Wie...? Wie kamst du darauf?"  
„Stimmt es also?", meint er ernst, „Ich hab es gleich gemerkt, wie du ihn angeschaut hast..."  
„Mamoru, ich...", fängt Bunny an, doch Mamoru unterbricht sie: „Du brauchst mir nichts erklären, Usako. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir sehr schwer gefallen ist in letzter Zeit und du hast bestimmt oft in der Nacht geweint...Und da kam Seiya, der sich in dich verliebte und die ganze Zeit mit dir zusammen war...Du hast dich in seiner Gegenwart bestimmt sicher und geborgen gefühlt, oder?"  
Bunny lächelt. „Ja, so ähnlich war es..."  
„Er ist dir sehr ähnlich, weißt du das, Usako?"  
Bunny schaut auf. „Mir ähnlich?"  
„Mmhmm...", Mamoru lächelt, dann wird er wieder ernst, „Sag mir nur eins, Bunny, wie sehr hast du dich in ihn verliebt?"  
Bunnys Herz schlägt ihr bis zum Hals. Was soll sie ihm jetzt sagen? „Ähm...ich mochte ihn gern, hätte ich ihn vor dir getroffen… Wer weiß? Doch wenn er mich küsste, musste ich immerzu an dich denken...Es tut mir Leid, Mamoru..."  
So, jetzt ist es raus! Die Wahrheit! Mamoru sieht sie an, zunächst sehr streng, dann breitet sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus.  
„Danke, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast, Usako. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, gegen die Liebe kann man bekanntlich nichts machen!"  
Dasselbe, wie Seiya sagte.  
„Du verzeihst mir also, Mamoru?"  
„Nun ja, das muss ich mir noch mal überlegen, du könntest es vielleicht wieder mit ein bisschen Hausarbeit gutmachen!", grinst er.  
„Oh, wie gemein!"  
Mamoru lacht, dann meint er: „Komm, die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns."  
Er legt den Arm um sie und sie gehen gemeinsam zur Schule. „Hat er eigentlich gut geküsst?", ärgert Mamoru Bunny nebenher.  
„Mamoru! Hör auf! Ich bin glücklich, dass du wieder da bist...Darf ich ihm einen Abschiedskuss geben?"  
„Mmhmmm..."

Auf dem Dach der Schule warten sie schon alle auf Bunny und Mamoru: Prinzessin Kakyuu, Taiki und Yaten, Ami und Rei, Makoto und Minako, Michiru und Haruka, Setsuna und Hotaru. Chibi- Chibi ist ebenfalls da.  
„Mensch, Bunny, wo wart ihr denn so lange?", will Rei wissen.  
„Ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragt Haruka.  
Mamoru nickt. Bunny schaut sich um. „Wo ist denn Seiya?"  
Yaten grinst sich einen ab. „Der traut sich nicht, sich von euch zu verabschieden! Der ist halt doch sehr schüchtern!"  
Alles lacht.  
„Ich werde ihn holen!", meint Bunny und sieht Mamoru fragend an. Der nickt, sie lächelt.  
Sie rennt zur Tür. „Bin gleich wieder da!"

Sie läuft über den Schulhof zu den Bäumen. Die Sonne ist schon fast untergegangen.  
„Seiya? Seiya, los, komm raus! Ihr müsst doch los."  
Hinter einem Baum taucht plötzlich ein schwarzer Pferdeschwanz auf. „Du willst mich also loswerden, wie?"  
„Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich werde dich sehr vermissen!", erwidert Bunny auf die spitze Frage.  
Sie läuft um den Baum herum und sieht ihm in die Augen. „Seiya, ich habe ihm alles erzählt. Er hat es mir nicht böse genommen und...er findet...dass wir uns sehr ähnlich sind."  
Sie lächelt. „Jetzt lach doch mal wieder! Schließlich bist du bald wieder auf deinem Heimatplaneten..."  
Tränen kullern über ihre Wangen. Seiya blickt sie durchdringend an. „Du weinst? Wegen mir?"  
Bunny wischt sich die Tränen weg. „Quatsch! Mir ist nur was ins Auge gekommen."  
„Red keinen Unsinn!"  
Da fällt ihm Bunny in die Arme. „Pass auf dich auf, versprich mir das! Und gib auf eure Prinzessin Acht! Sie ist es wirklich wert! Pass auf dich auf, ja, Seiya?"  
Er lächelt und führt ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. „Danke, Schätzchen! Ich werde gut auf Prinzessin Kakyuu aufpassen!" Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Besuch uns mal, Seiya, wenn euer Planet wieder in Ordnung ist!", flüstert Bunny, nimmt sein Gesicht in ihre warmen Hände und zieht ihn zu sich heran. Seine Augen werden groß, als sie ihn ein letztes Mal von sich aus küsst. Sie küsst ihn zärtlich und stürmisch zugleich, voller Liebe und Wärme!  
Er schließt die Augen und hält seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen.

„Du hast einen guten Geschmack, Schätzchen! Mit diesem Mamoru wirst du bestimmt glücklich! Meinen Segen habt ihr jedenfalls!", meint Seiya, während sie hoch aufs Dach steigen.  
„Danke, Seiya!"

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", ruft ihnen Hotaru zu und nimmt die beiden bei der Hand, „Kommt, wir wollen noch ein Gruppenfoto machen!"  
Alle stellen sich auf und Minako drückt auf den Selbstauslöser.  
Sie haben eine Sofortbildkamera; sie machen gleich zwei Bilder, damit die Star Lights eines mitnehmen können.  
Haruka reicht den Jungs zuerst die Hand. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so angegriffen habe, ich wollte nur unsere Prinzessin beschützen und da ihr aus einem anderen Sonnensystem kommt, dachte ich, ihr wärt Eindringlinge. Nochmals Entschuldigung!"  
„Ja, mir tut es auch Leid, dass ich so große Vorurteile gegen euch hatte, dabei wart ihr es, die bis zum Schluß unsere Prinzessin beschützt habt. Wir sind euch zu Dank verpflichtet!", entschuldigt sich auch Michiru und verneigt sich leicht.  
„Das ist schon in Ordnung! Ihr konntet Bunny ja nicht mehr beschützen. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du tatsächlich eine Frau bist, Haruka.", meint Seiya grinsend.  
„Müsst ihr denn wirklich schon gehen? Jetzt, da wir so gute Freunde geworden sind!", fragt Ami deprimiert.  
Taiki reicht ihr die Hand. „Unser Planet braucht uns! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns euch doch noch anschließen."  
„Das war eben die beste Lösung!", meint Makoto, „Trotzdem finde ich es schade, dass ihr schon gehen müsst."  
Lachend reicht sie Taiki ebenfalls die Hand.  
„Wir werden uns ja hoffentlich mal wiedersehen, oder?", will Rei wissen und schüttelt Yaten die Hand.  
„Logisch, sobald es unserem Planeten besser geht."  
„Kommt gut nach Hause!- Und schreibt mal wieder einen Song, wenn ihr Zeit habt!", wünscht Minako ihnen.  
Prinzessin Kakyuu tritt auf Bunny zu und umarmt sie.  
„Ich danke Euch, Prinzessin, dass Ihr auf meine Krieger aufgepasst habt."  
„Oh, naja, ich glaube, es war wohl eher andersherum! Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Heimreise, Prinzessin, und passt gut auf die drei auf! Besonders auf Fighter! Er stellt sonst nur wieder Unsinn an!", lacht Bunny und gibt der Prinzessin ein Küsschen rechts und links.  
„Das werde ich. Danke."  
Prinzessin Kakyuu stellt sich an das Geländer und wartet zusammen mit Taiki und Yaten, die sich schon verwandelt haben.  
Seiya schüttelt nun jedem die Hand, bei Bunny bleibt er stehen und sieht ihr tief in die Augen. „Was sollte das vorhin mit dem Unsinn machen?", grinst er.  
„Nimm's dir nicht zu Herzen, Seiya, und komm gut nach Hause!", verabschiedet Bunny sich von ihm und gibt ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange, „Besuch uns mal, ja? Wir würden uns freuen, Mamoru und ich! Und die anderen natürlich auch! Ich werde dich vermissen!"  
„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Schätzchen, sehr sogar!" Er gibt ihr ebenfalls ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Dann reicht er Mamoru die Hand. „Es tut mir Leid, Prinz."  
Alle sehen ihn verwirrt an, weil er zu Mamoru „Prinz" sagte.

„Nenn mich Mamoru, Seiya! Gegen die Liebe kann man nichts machen!", meint Mamoru und erwidert Seiyas Händedruck, „Passt auf euch auf und kommt gut nach Hause! Und wie Bunny schon sagte, besucht uns mal wieder, okay?"  
„Einverstanden! Danke, Mamoru! Und pass gut auf Bunny auf, sonst komm ich wieder!"  
„Keine Sorge!"  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Schätzchen!"  
„Bis bald, Seiya!"  
Bunny stehen schon wieder Tränen in den Augen, Mamoru nimmt sie zärtlich bei der Hand.  
Langsam geht Seiya zu seiner Prinzessin, die Chibi –Chibi auf dem Arm hält, und verwandelt sich.  
Prinzessin Kakyuu flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
Fighter nickt. „Wir wollen euch zum Abschied noch mal unsere Hit- Single singen, damit ihr uns auch wirklich nicht vergesst!"  
„Bestimmt nicht!"  
Die Star Lights stimmen sich ein, dann legen sie los und dieses Mal klingt ihr Lied „Search for your Love" noch schöner als sonst! In ihren Stimmen schwingen Traurigkeit, Freude und Liebe mit.  
Eine Botschaft an die Sailor- Kriegerinnen, dass sie sich auf jeden Fall wiedersehen werden, irgendwann, irgendwo.  
Während sie singen steigen die Star Lights und ihre Prinzessin in die Luft auf. Als das Lied zu Ende ist, sagen sie nochmals: „Auf Wiedersehen! Und danke für alles! Macht es gut!"  
Dann steigen sie immer schneller zum Himmel auf, Flügel breiten sich an ihren Schultern aus und sie fliegen weit hinauf.  
Bunny lässt Mamoru los und rennt ihnen hinterher, sie winkt und weint. „Auf Wiedersehen! Macht es gut und passt auf euch auf! Kommt bald wieder! Auf Wiedersehen!"  
Sie kommt am Geländer an und winkt ihnen immer noch hinterher, als sie schon lange am Horizont verschwunden sind. Da! Fünf blitzende Lichter leuchten zwischen den vielen Sternen auf! Das sind sie! Sie haben sich nochmals verabschiedet!  
„Kommt gut nach Hause!", ruft Bunny ihnen nochmals hinterher.  
Nach einer Weile spürt sie Mamorus Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Gehen wir?"  
Bunny nickt.  
Gemeinsam verlassen alle das Schulgebäude.

Die letzte Szene kommt so, wie im Anime auch: Bunny und Mamoru stehen auf der Brücke und Mamoru versichert ihr, dass er sie von nun an nie mehr allein lassen wird. Dann küsst er sie.  
Das Bild wird immer kleiner, Rosen fliegen übers Bild.  
ENDE

Wirklich das Ende? Bei mir nicht! Ich hab mich mit diesem Ende nicht zufrieden gegeben und meine eigene kleine Staffel geschrieben, die ich im Anschluss an diese drei Kapitelchen posten würde, wenn denn Interesse daran besteht?  
In eben dieser Staffel ging ich den Fragen nach: Was wurde aus den Star Lights? Gehören Mamoru und Bunny wirklich zusammen? Und was geschieht, wenn Mamoru in der Zukunft plötzlich zum Bösen überläuft?

Wollt ihr's wissen? Dann schreibt mir kurz, würd mich sehr freuen! Alles Liebe Koishii


End file.
